


Rejection

by Sazzzandora



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sebaek, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzzandora/pseuds/Sazzzandora
Summary: Als Baekhyun ein Date hat und dies freudestrahlend Sehun erzählt, wird dieser eifersüchtig. Baekhyuns Date meint es nämlich alles andere als gut, doch dieser ist zu verliebt um es zu merken. Also versucht Sehun ihm die Augen zu öffnen, doch ohne Brille ist Baekhyun ziemlich blind. // AU // Angedeutet SeBaek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OMG ich schon wieder.
> 
> Ich weiß, ich hab eigentlich zu tun, aber das hier ist noch sowas, das auf meiner Festplatte gammelt, seit mehreren Monaten.
> 
> Have fun~

*

 

"Hyung!", rief ich aus und winkte Baekhyun zu, als er aufsah.

Er rückte seine Brille zurecht, lächelte mir breit zu und winkte zurück. Der Brünette saß auf einer Bank auf dem Schulhof und nahm seinen Block und Rucksack vom freien Platz neben sich, sodass ich mich setzen konnte, als ich bei ihm angekommen war. Ich stellte meine Tasche neben seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und zog die Beine an, um mich in den Schneidersitz zu setzen. Neugierig beugte ich mich über seinen Schoß und sah auf seinen Block.

"Komm her du Süßer!"

Er lachte, schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und presste meinen Kopf an seine Brust, küsste meinen Kopf fest und zerzauste meine Haare daraufhin. 

"Hey, ich hab dafür eine halbe Stunde gebraucht!", maulte ich und versuchte, seine feingliedrigen Hände abzuschütteln. 

"Süß, aber Pech gehabt, Sehunie~", summte er und schüttelte mich hin und her, "Du siehst auch so schon blendend genug aus, wie immer. Dein Outfit hast du auch super gewählt, aber wem sag ich das", er zwinkerte. 

Ich kämpfte mich aus seinem Griff, setzte mich auf und sah ihn trotzig an. Er zwickte in meine Wange. Ungewollt lächelnd schlug ich seine Hand weg. Dann richtete ich meine Haare wieder. Baekhyun warf seinen Block indes unachtsam auf den Boden. Ich sah dem Papier nach, sah dann skeptisch in seine braunen Augen.

"Was hast du gemacht?"

"Okay, wie wäre noch ein 'Hallo, wie geht's dir, Lieblingshyung?', bevor du mich ausquetschst?"

"Laaaaangweilig~", maulte ich, woraufhin Baekhyun ein gespielt ernsthaftes Räuspern verlauten ließ, "Jaja, ist gut. Hallo, wie geht's dir, Lieblingsnerd, was hast du gemacht?"

Locker boxte er mich in die Seite und ich lachte. Dann rutschte er etwas näher an mich heran, bis sich unsere Oberschenkel berührten. Ich sah einmal runter auf unsere Beine, lächelte ihn dann weiterhin auffordernd an. Er pitschte in meine Wange und begann zu grinsen, als ich mich wieder leise beschwerte. Dann stützte er sich auf meinem Bein ab und begann aufgeregt zu erzählen.

"Ich hab versucht herauszufinden, was mir diese japanische Geistergeschichte fürs Leben bringen soll, weil das für die Klassenarbeit relevant ist, aber das ist jetzt unwichtig, weil~ viel wichtiger ist, dass er zugesagt hat!"

Begeistert klatschte er in die Hände und strahlte mich an. Ich dagegen wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, wie ich reagieren sollte.

Obwohl für mich immer die Sonne aufging, wenn Baekhyun lachte oder nur lächelte, weil er so unglaublich viel innere und äußere Schönheit zeigte, hängten sich gerade dunkle Wolken über meinen persönlichen kleinen Himmel. So gerne ich sah, wie der Ältere lachte, weil seine Augen dann so doll glänzten, so scheiße fühlte es sich gerade an, weil ich wusste, wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Nicht ich, genau. Und auch niemand sonst aus unserem Freundeskreis.

Es war ein Typ aus seiner Parallelklasse, dem er seit geraumer Zeit blind hinterherrannte, ohne zu merken, dass dieser Typ einfach ätzend war und noch nie ein gutes Wort über Baekhyun verloren hatte.

Ich wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er von diesem heuchlerischen, ach-so-coolen Idioten wollte, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen hatte dieser Arsch Baekhyun total um den Finger gewickelt. Der wiederum machte diesem Typen die Hausaufgaben in Mathe, Musik, Kunst und Japanisch, brachte ihm Essen mit und hatte ihm sogar schon einmal Geld geliehen, obwohl er grundsätzlich selbst knapp bei Kasse war. Prompt hatte er dafür auch einmal mit mir nach der Schule essen zu gehen gecancelt. 

Und das alles, damit dieser Arsch irgendwann mal mit ihm ausging. Er merkte auch gar nicht, wie dieser Typ ihn ausnutzte, nur weil er so konsequent nach der Aufmerksamkeit eines... naja, gesellschaftlich als cooler befundenen Typen als uns suchte. 

Einmal hatte ich ihn drauf angesprochen, vor vielleicht einer Woche und da hatte er natürlich nichts davon hören wollen. Er würde nicht ausgenutzt werden, dafür sei dieser Typ ja viel zu nett zu ihm, bla, bla, bla. Das Übliche, was man aus diversen Geschichten kannte. 'Er ist nicht so, wie ihr denkt'-Gerede. 

Aber Baekhyun verstand nicht, dass aus solchen Arschlöchern kaum bis selten der eigentlich ja total verliebte, nette Kerl wurde, wie in jeder zweiten Love-Story im Netz oder Handel. Zumindest nicht ohne traumatische Ereignisse oder wenigstens wirklich, wirklich ernst gemeinte Gefühle. Das war einfach Bullshit. Ein Arschloch blieb häufig einfach ein Arschloch. Nur das verstand er nicht, sondern fiel total drauf rein.

"Und... ähm, für wann? Und wie kommt das jetzt?"

Baekhyun hatte schon öfter gefragt, ob... wie hieß er? Eunji? Jedenfalls hatte Baekhyun ihn schon öfter nach einem Date gefragt, doch - oh Wunder - der andere hatte weder "Zeit" noch vielleicht "Geld", aber allen voran natürlich keine Lust, aber das wollte Baekhyun ja nicht wahrhaben. Ergo wunderte es mich gerade doppelt, dass er plötzlich doch zugesagt hatte, obwohl er scheinbar Spaß dran hatte, meinen besten Freund zappeln zu lassen.

"Ich äh... hab eventuell etwas offensiver gefragtodergedrängtoderwieduesnennenwillst", nuschelte er plötzlich und wurde wieder lauter, "und~ er meinte, ich sei süß und dann hat er ja gesagt. Also ich meine, ich hab ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn gerne am Theater treffen, weil ich ihm was sagen will und er meinte, es sei okay und wenn ich ihn dann treffe, sag ich's ihm."

"Was?", fragte ich leise.

Bitte nicht das, was ich sowieso zu hundert Prozent wusste, weil Baekhyun stellenweise von nichts anderem redete...

"Na dass ich verknallt bin, du Doofi."

Ja, natürlich doch genau das.

Ich spürte, wie sich in meiner Kehle ein Kloß formte, den ich wahrscheinlich vor lauter überkochender Emotionen die nächsten Tage nicht loswerden würde. Obwohl sich in mir ungefähr alles zuzog, lächelte ich schmal und versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch wenn es mir total missfiel und ich bei der ganzen Sache nichts Gutes ahnte, wollte ich nicht, dass er seine gute Laune verlor. Es bedeutete ihm leider was, aber ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich meine Meinung zurückhalten konnte.

"Das... freut mich für dich", gelogen, "Ehrlich, hyung, cool", doppelt gelogen.

Das war gar nicht cool. Ich freute mich definitiv nicht darüber, dass Baekhyun so penetrant versuchte, sich einen Kerl zu angeln, weil ebendieser Kerl nicht ich war. Ich war schlichtweg tierisch eifersüchtig, weil ich in Baekhyun verliebt war. Besonders aber deshalb, weil dieser Typ überhaupt nicht das war, was Baekhyun wollte, ABER MIR GLAUBTE JA NIEMAND! Er wollte jemanden, der ehrlich zu ihm war, ehrlich liebevoll, nett und zuvorkommend und jemand der sich ehrlich kümmerte, statt ihm all das nur vorzuspielen, wie dieser Idiot es tat. Ich wollte mir gar nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn er es rausbekam und wie am Boden zerstört er wäre.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viel ich selbst davon einhielt, aber ich konnte stolz behaupten, Baekhyun noch nie angelogen zu haben. Ich war ein furchtbarer Lügner und Baek hatte eine erstaunliche Menschenkenntnis. Ich würde mir doch selbst das Genick brechen, wenn ich ihn auch nur versuchen würde, anzuschwindeln. Und das war auch der Punkt, in dem ich nicht verstand, warum er nicht schnallte, dass Eunji ein, sorry, ein Wichser war.

Plötzlich richtete Baekhyun sich auf und zog seine große Brille ab. Er drückte sie mir in die Hände und lächelte total aufgeregt. Etwas verwirrt folgte ich seinem Blick direkt zu Eunji. Natürlich. Gerade er.

"Auf mich freust du dich nie so", motzte ich leise und bekam prompt einen Schlag gegen den Unterarm.

"Laber keinen Scheiß, ich freu mich über niemanden mehr als dich", zeterte er leise zurück.

Und er kam direkt auf uns zu. Womit hatte ich so viel Unglück verdient? Warum könnte es nicht ein schlecht gelaunter Kyungsoo sein oder ein total überdreht-aufgeregter Chanyeol?

"Hi Baekhyun", er lächelte überzogen, sah zu mir und gab mir einen Klaps auf die Wange, "Na, Kleiner? Du bist einer der Profitänzer in deinem Verein, hab ich gehört? Richtig süß, da hat Jiwoo recht. Mit vierzehn so gut, sie steht voll auf so talentierte Leute. Wärst du doch nur ein paar Jahre älter, huh?"

Jiwoo kam aus den USA und tanzte mit mir im Verein, sie war sehr lieb, aber auch mehr von den "Coolen". Zu mir war sie immer super nett und ich schätzte ihr Können als Tänzerin und natürlich meinte sie ihr 'Schätzchen'-Gehabe nur aus Spaß, zumal sie drei Jahre älter war und ungefähr alle anderen als ihre kleinen und großen Geschwister behandelte. 

Ich zog den Kopf zurück und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Was packte er mich bitte an, ohne mich zu kennen? Und dann verarschte er mich auch noch so mega unnötig.

Ruckartig knallte Baekhyun seine Hand auf mein Knie und drückte seine Fingernägel in mein Bein. Ich sah den Älteren von der Seite an, doch der durchbohrte unser Gegenüber förmlich mit seinem Blick. Ich hasste, wie hoffnungsvoll er ihn ansah. Das war doch zum Kotzen. Dabei konnte er auf die Nähe noch nicht einmal ein neonrotes Kreuz anständig erkennen.

"Hör mal, Hübscher, äh, können wir uns vielleicht im Park treffen, statt am Theater? Ich muss da in der Ecke nämlich noch was erledigen, also wäre cool, wenn du da hin kommen kannst. Anders klappt auf keinen Fall."

Baekhyun hob die Brauen und nickte direkt. Tz. Wie oft kam es vor, dass er mir mal so schnell zusagte?

"Äh... ja, okay, i-ich muss gucken, wie ich da hin komme, aber das geht natürlich auch, wenn es dir besser passt. Das wird kein Problem sein."

JAWOLL, richtig so, schön an ihn anpassen, Herr Gott, was war los mit Baekhyun? Er hatte kaum eine Chance, ohne Stress und Zeitdruck und vor allem kostenfrei in den Park zu kommen. Aber für seinen Schwarm war das natürlich okay. Vermutlich würde ich gleich einfach weglaufen, um mir das nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen...

"Okay, sehr schön. Ach so~", er beugte sich zu Baekhyuns Ohr und flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

Baekhyun nickte und hob etwas umständlich seinen Block auf. Ja natürlich. Wieso hatte ich nicht daran gedacht? Er gab Eunji drei vollgeschriebene Blätter und ein schmales Buch. Japanische Geistergeschichten. Wie dreist hatte er mich denn angelogen?! 

"Ist das dein Ernst", fragte ich Baekhyun nun, doch der winkte bloß ab.

"Danke Süßer, hast was gut bei mir", entgegnete unser Gegenüber nun so richtig ekelhaft lächelnd.

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Eunji optisch eigentlich nicht so ekelhaft, wie er sich benahm. Also auf der Ebene verstand ich schon einigermaßen, dass Baek ihn gut fand. Er war an für sich ganz gutaussehend, vor allem weil er mit sechzehn oder siebzehn so erwachsen aussah. Ich war zwar auch erst vierzehn, aber es ärgerte mich schon, dass ich für mein Alter noch so jung aussah.

Skeptisch beobachtete ich jede Bewegung von Eunji. Dummerweise auch, wie er sich zu Baekhyun vorlehnte und ihn küsste. Mir blieb einen Moment die Luft weg und ich wandte so schnell wie möglich den Blick ab, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr. Als ob. ALS OB! Mein Kopf würde gleich platzen, so sehr kotzte mich das gerade an. Ich war so unfassbar wütend und angepisst davon und so... verletzt, dass mir plötzlich Tränen in die Augen schossen, die ich aber mit aller Gewalt zurückhielt. Das gönnte ich diesem Idioten nicht auch noch. Aber hey. Es hätte sowieso keiner von diesen zwei Idioten mitbekommen. Und ja, momentan war Baekhyun ein Idiot.

Ich hörte die zwei noch reden, aber reagierte nicht und bekam um ehrlich zu sein auch gar nichts davon mit. Einer von beiden zwickte mir in die Wange und weil Baekhyun das immer tat, vermutete ich erst einen Moment lang, dass er es war. Doch als ich realisierte, dass es Eunji war, schlug ich seine Hand fest weg und sah ihn ernst an.

Es reichte mir schon, dass er eine Bedrohung für Baekhyun und auch die Beziehung zwischen diesem und mir war, er sollte nicht noch eine für mich persönlich werden.

"Finger weg, ich mag das nicht", murrte ich.

"Ach, guck nicht so böse. Davon kriegst du Falten, Kleiner, das macht hässlich", sagte er zu mir, bevor er ging und nochmal Baekhyun ansah, "Bis später, Süßer."

SPÄTER?!

"Später?", hakte ich beim Älteren sofort nach, als Eunji außer Hörweite war, "Hyung, heute ist Freitag."

Genervt stieß ich den Älteren an, der immer noch ungläubig seinem Schwarm nachstarrte und auf seiner Lippe herum biss. Hatte er ein Glück, dass er weitsichtig war, sonst würde ich ihn für total bescheuert halten. Er sah aufgeschreckt zu mir, blinzelte mehrfach, weil er mich nicht klar erkannte, bis ich ihm seine Brille grob wieder auf die Nase setzte. Er beschwerte sich, als ich ihm auch noch fast ins Auge stach, aber selbst schuld. Was sollte die Scheiße denn, dass er die Brille abzog, obwohl er den Typ doch so gerne sehen wollte?

Egal. Heute wollten wir uns eigentlich treffen. Ich hatte nachmittags einen Auftritt, den er sich hatte ansehen wollen und dann abends wollten wir bei mir zu Hause das neue Dark Souls ausmerzen. Klang jetzt nicht überragend, aber wir spielten seit eineinhalb Jahren jeden Freitag Videospiele bei mir oder ihm zu Hause. Ergo war es eine kleine Tradition, die dieser Arsch störte und ich hatte mich wirklich drauf gefreut. Ich freute mich über jede Sekunde, die ich mit Baekhyun verbringen konnte, besonders dann, wenn wir allein waren und uns über alles unterhalten konnten. 

Das Schlimmste bei der Sache war aber, das Baekhyun mich einfach wie aus dem Nichts versetzte. Für diesen Typ, der ihn nur herum schubste, den er nicht einmal richtig kannte.

"Ja! Ich freu mich auch riesig! Wir treffen uns heute Nachmittag, ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben! Oh mein Gott, Sehunie~, er hat mich- Was los?", fragte er plötzlich, "Sehun?"

Ich hatte zu lang nicht reagiert und Baekhyun war ja nicht blöd. Er war alles andere als blöd, nein, er war verdammt intelligent, sowohl emotional als auch akademisch. Naja, eigentlich. Deshalb verstand ich die ganze Sache mit diesem Affen nicht. Ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf, bevor ich unsicher antwortete. Er legte seine Hand auf mein Bein und sah mich besorgt an.

"Nichts, ich dachte nur... Naja, wir wollten doch nach meinem Auftritt zu mir gehen."

Er machte plötzlich große Augen. Enttäuscht sah ich zurück.

"Du hast ernsthaft wegen ihm vergessen, was du mir versprochen hast?"

"Aw, Fuck, dein Auftritt... Sorry, ich schau mir aber Chanyeolies Aufnahme mit dir an und... Und Dark Souls verschieben wir, okay? Das läuft ja nicht weg. Ich bitte dich, das ist wichtig. Wir verschieben das, ja? Versprochen. Sei mir nicht böse. Ich weiß, wie viel du geübt hast und das sah alles super aus in den Proben, aber du hast doch eh mehrere Auftritte."

"Es geht mit meiner neuen Gruppe um die Premiere, die zufälligerweise so in der Konstellation nicht noch einmal aufgeführt wird. Das weißt du genau." 

"Hunie~ ich versprech dir, ich komm zu allen anderen Auftritten und es ist doch nur Dark Souls, was wir verschieben."

"Aber du hast es versprochen, Mann."

"Ja ich weiß und es tut mir leid und jetzt versprech ich dir, dass wir das nachholen, okay? Bitte, Sehun, na komm schon. Diesmal versprech ich's dir wirklich und ich vergess es nicht, ja?"

Jaja, versprochen am Arsch. Würde das zwischen ihm und diesem Affen was werden, würde er mir doch noch viel häufiger einfach absagen, versprochen hin oder her. Jeder redete sich sowas schön, aber wie viele setzten es auch konsequent um? Wie viele waren mit einer Beziehung in der Lage, sich noch im gleichen Maß um ihre besten Freunde zu kümmern? Das war zwischen Yifan und Tao so gewesen und wenn Jongin sich weiter so allein mit seiner Freundin beschäftigte, stünde Kyungsoo auch ohne besten Freund da.

Baekhyun streichelte durch meine Haare. Ich schnaubte und schlug nun auch seine Hand weg. Verschieben, klar. Sein Blick wurde skeptisch, er nahm von allein seine zweite Hand weg, die noch auf meinem Oberschenkel lag. Gott, ich war gerade so sauer und aus makaberen Gründen war ich so froh, dass er es sofort merkte. 

"Was soll das denn jetzt, Sehun?", fragte er direkt.

"Ich- Baek... -hyun hyung, wenn das zwischen euch was würde, also selbst wenn, dann hättest du doch eh nie wieder Zeit für mich. Dachte ich. Und weißt du was? Jetzt fängt das schon an, bevor irgendwas ist. Du ziehst den gleichen Scheiß ab wie Yifan und dann steh ich genauso scheiße da wie Tao." 

"Spinnst du? Natürlich hätte ich dann noch Zeit für dich! Ich bin nicht so eine Glucke wie Yifan, ich weiß, wie man sich kümmert okay? Ich hab immer Zeit für dich, das weißt du doch-"

"Nein, hättest du dann nicht mehr. Du hast sowieso immer nur freitags und samstags wirklich mal Zeit und wenn du dann was mit diesem Idioten anfängst, sehe ich dich doch nie wieder!", regte ich mich auf, "Er ist total egoistisch, als würden wir uns dann noch sehen!"

Er schüttelte empört den Kopf. Selbstverständlich ging er sofort drauf ein. Er war immer offen für Drama, auch wenn er es bei mir noch nie gesucht, provoziert oder gefunden hatte. Sonst waren wir immer total entspannt und ich hasste Streitereien sowieso, aber naja... Es gab leider für alles ein erstes Mal. Ich hatte Schiss, ihn zu verlieren und war gleichzeitig einfach so wütend vor Eifersucht und so sauer, dass er es einfach nicht verstand. 

"Sag mal, hast du 'nen Knall, was schreist du mich so an? Erstens ist Eunji kein Idiot und zweitens werde ich ja wohl wissen, wie ich meine Zeit einteile! Sehun, hast du irgendein Problem damit, dass ich mit ihm ausgehe und vielleicht auch was mit ihm anfangen werde?"

Ich rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte.

"Benimm dich gefälligst anständig mir gegenüber-", er wollte mich maßregeln?

Nicht jetzt.

"Was willst du überhaupt von ihm?!", fiel ich ihm sofort ins Wort.

"Hunie, das verstehst du nicht-"

"Natürlich versteh ich es nicht, weil es total bescheuert von dir ist!", blaffte ich ihn an, "Wozu hast du eine Brille, wenn du trotzdem so scheiß blind bist?! Oder nein, du machst dich ja scheinbar gerne absichtlich blind, du Idiot!"

Irgendwie bereute ich es direkt, ihn so anzuschreien, weil ich echt Angst hatte, ihn zu verlieren, obwohl es zeitgleich auch irgendwie guttat, ihm meinen Frust einmal darzulegen. Gerade jetzt in dieser Situation war das verdammt gefährlich. Aber wenn ich jetzt zurückstecken würde, hätte ich erstens kein Rückgrat, weil ich meinen Standpunkt nicht verteidigen würde und zweitens würde Baekhyun ohne weitere Einflüsse auf seine Meinung an diesen Typen geraten und wahrscheinlich noch mehr verletzt werden, als wenn er vorher wenigstens einmal gehört hatte, was passieren könnte.

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum du jetzt so ausrastest, Mann! Sprich gefälligst in einem anständigen Ton mit mir, wenn du mir was zu sagen hast! Ich fass es nicht, das geht ja wohl auch, ohne mich anzuschreien!"

Oh ja, in der Theorie ging das. Nur das hier war die Praxis.

"Ich hab dir was zu sagen, ganz richtig! Ich versteh es tatsächlich nicht, ja! Aber weißt du, wieso?! Weil DU nicht verstehst, dass dieser Idiot überhaupt nichts von dir will! Ich check nicht, wie jemand so intelligentes wie du so bescheuert denken kann, dass du diesem Wichser auch nur IRGENDWAS wert bist! Du tust so, als wäre ich ein Kleinkind, das von nichts 'ne Ahnung hat, aber dabei schnallst du nicht, dass du ihm scheißegal bist! Verdammt nochmal ALLE wissen es, nur du raffst es nicht!"

"Sehun, es reicht!", keifte er dazwischen, doch ich ging nicht auf ihn ein. 

"Du glaubst doch, dass die ganze Scheißaufmerksamkeit, die du von uns allen kriegst, nicht reicht und rennst deshalb diesem Wichser nach, der dir vielleicht einmal im Schaltjahr sagt, dass du ja so toll bist und auch nur dann, wenn du seine scheiß verfickten Hausaufgaben für ihn gemacht hast! Und lüg mich nie wieder an, dass es nicht stimmt, Mann, ich hab's eben ganz genau mitbekommen, weil - oh Wunder - ich direkt neben dir sitze! Nur du hast mich eiskalt ignoriert! Ich glaub einfach nicht, dass du auf so einen Idioten reinfällst, der überhaupt keinen Plan von dir hat, weil du ihn schlichtweg nicht interessierst, außer du machst brav, was er will! Guess what, du bekommst ein beschissenes Danke, aber ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass du ansonsten rein gar nichts zurückbekommst?! Und nur weil du scheinbar keine Ahnung hast, wie er von dir spricht, heißt das nicht, dass ich auch keine Ahnung hab, was diese ganzen Bastarde über dich reden!"

"Sehun", sagte er ruhig, aber sehr deutlich.

Irgendwie hatte ich gehofft, dass Baekhyun mich wieder anschreien würde. Aber er blieb stattdessen ruhig und schüttelte den Kopf und das machte mir plötzlich Angst. Ich wollte doch nur nicht, dass er so ins offene Messer rannte. 

Er fasste vorsichtig in meine Haare und wischte über meine Wange. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich... Ich hatte tatsächlich vor Wut, Angst und Enttäuschung angefangen zu weinen, wenn auch nur wenige Tränen. 

"Ich... werde mich nachher mit ihm treffen, ob es dir in den Kram passt oder nicht. Sei nicht eifersüchtig, dass sich endlich jemand für mich interessiert, sondern werd erwachsen und gönn mir das. Sowas machen Freunde nämlich. Und viel Glück heute, ich schau mir die Aufnahmen vielleicht an, wenn Chanyeol sie mir schickt."

Dann stand er einfach auf, sammelte seine Sachen zusammen und ließ mich sitzen. 

 

*


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen zurück :))
> 
> Nimm Dir Zeit und hab Spaß~

*

 

Die Premiere war nach außen hin total super gelaufen, aber ich war immer noch fertig von meinem Streit mit Baekhyun. Was er gesagt hatte, machte mich total fertig. Ich gönnte ihm nichts? Wirklich nicht? Und Freunde bestärkten sich, schön und gut, aber doch nicht, wenn er diesem Freak in die Arme laufen würde! 

Und merkte er wirklich nicht, dass ich mich für ihn interessierte? Auf welcher Ebene auch immer, auch Freunde interessierten sich doch füreinander oder nicht? Zumal ich ja auch noch in den Älteren verliebt war, was er natürlich auch nicht merkte. Gut, ich machte es ihm nicht allzu deutlich, aber ich verheimlichte es jetzt auch nicht. Verdammt, ich vermisste ihn jetzt schon, obwohl wir uns erst heute Morgen gezofft hatten.

Vergebens sah ich auf mein Handy und seufzte genervt. Dabei lehnte ich mich auf dem Klappstuhl zurück. Unser Trainer neben mir musterte mich fragend.

"Sehun, ist alles okay? Du siehst nicht gut aus, ist alles in Ordnung? Die Show lief doch super."

"Nein. Also ja, die Show war gut, aber mein bester Freund Baekhyun und ich haben uns gestritten. Oh, warte mal..."

Mein Blick fiel auf eine Gruppe der Mädchen aus meiner Crew. Ehrlich gesagt, fielen mir die vier nur so genau auf, weil ein bekannter Name gefallen war. Ich ließ ihn zurück, stand auf und lief zu den vier rüber.

"Sehunie! Baby, dein Solo war Hammer! Wir müssen mal ganz dringend was zusammen machen, okay? Nicht immer nur Nini, ich will auch was von dir abhaben!"

Ich nickte Yoriko, einer jungen Japanerin in Baekhyuns Alter, zu. Sie tanzte echt wahnsinnig gut und war schon lang dabei. Wir hatten uns direkt gut verstanden, als ich neu dazugekommen war.

"Klar, wäre cool. EDM?"

"Unbedingt, ja."

"Stell dich hinten an, Süße, Hunie tanzt erst mit mir~ ah, ich freu mich so, dass wir dich haben, Kleiner! Du bist richtig gut!" 

Etwas peinlich berührt, lächelte ich.

"Dankeschön, ehrlich, ich freu mich, das von euch zu hören. Ähm... Aber äh, Jiwoo?"

"Ja, Schätzchen?", angesprochene lächelte mir breit zu.

"Du triffst gleich Eunji? Im Ernst?"

"Aw, Hunie-Schatz, darf ich nicht meinen Freund treffen?", sie zerzauste meine Haare und lächelte, "Wir haben heute Jahrestag, da muss ich ihn sehen, verstehst du? Sei nicht eifersüchtig, aber du findest noch jemanden."

Sie zwinkerte.

"Aw~ ich nehm dich in ein paar Jahren gerne, Schatz", kicherte Yoriko, "Sobald du volljährig bist!"

"Na, dann hab ich ihn aber schon."

Ein wenig unruhig sah ich zwischen den vier hin und her, auch wenn ich wusste, dass sie nur Spaß machten. Ich war einfach kein wirklicher Fan davon, verarscht zu werden.

"Kriegt euch ein, lasst mein Schätzchen in Ruhe. Ihr seid ja furchtbar. Hunie-Schatz, sei nicht böse. Wir machen nur Spaß, ich weiß doch, für wen dein Herz schlägt", erklärte Jiwoo.

Erstens: Wieso dachte jeder, dass ich in Sachen Liebe total inkompetent war?

Zweitens: Jahrestag?

Der Typ hatte also mindestens ein Jahr schon eine Freundin? Und jetzt traf er sich mit Baekhyun, der total in diesen Idiot verknallt war? Und zur Krönung hatte dieser Idiot Baekhyun geküsst? Lief der überhaupt noch rund? Ich verstand nicht, ob er jetzt seine Freundin verarschte, oder Baekhyun. Vermutlich beide.

"Ä-ähm, ich dachte, er will was von Baekhyun?", fragte ich nach.

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei lachte sie leise und seufzte zum Ende hin.

"Sweety, im Ernst, was soll er von einem Spinner wie Byun Baekhyun wollen? Ich check schon nicht, was du von ihm willst. Du bist cool, süß und angenehm entspannt, aber er..."

"Oh come on, B-B-H ist ohne die Brille bestimmt richtig sexy", lachte Yoriko.

"Ja, mhm. Meine Großmutter auch."

"Hallo, ich kann euch hören, ja?", maulte ich leise.

"Sorry, Kleiner. Hunie, du bist so unglaublich süß, wie verliebt du bist. Muss es wirklich er sein? Yorikos Angebot steht."

"Danke, aber nein danke. Ja, es muss Baekhyun sein und damit bin ich auch sehr zufrieden, wenn da nicht dein Freund wäre, Jiwoo... Naja, weil sie sich gleich treffen!", fuhr ich aufgebrachter fort.

Sie hob die Augenbrauen unbeeindruckt.

"Nein. Sorry, aber ich muss dich enttäuschen. Ich weiß zu ganzen hundert Prozent, dass er definitiv heute ein Date mit mir hat und dass er deinen Kumpel überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann. Er trifft sich sicher nicht mit ihm, warum auch? Seien wir ehrlich, du bist auch ein Nerd, aber wenigstens noch cool dabei, du bist echt süß, aber Baekhyun... naja. Er checkt nicht, dass das Leben nicht aus Computerspielen und Mathe besteht."

"Er mag auch Kunst."

"Photoshop ist keine Kunst", lachte Yoriko zusätzlich.

"Natürlich ist es das", murrte ich leise und sie verstand mich auch nicht.

Ich zog die Brauen zusammen. Mir gefiel nicht, wie sie über Baekhyun sprachen, aber wenigstens wurden sie nicht so ausfallend, wie viele andere.

"Ich- ich hab mich vielleicht verhört. Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht irgendwas falsches erzählen oder Gerüchte verbreiten."

Sie lächelte breit, nickte.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du dich verhört, ja. Eunji ist ganz lieb und friedlich, auch wenn er deinen Schatz nicht leiden kann. Aber schon in Ordnung, dass du dir Sorgen um deinen Lover machst. Weißt du, du und Baekhyun, das wäre schon was anderes. Das wäre echt süß, du pushst den Typ bestimmt. Ich meine, zwei Nerds zusammen sind immer süß. Doppel-Nerd-Effekt und so, hieß das so? Wie nenne die das?", sie stieß demonstrativ Yoriko an.

"Ja, auch du guckst zu viele Serien...", murrte ich, "Ähm, keine Ahnung, aber- äh- danke und sorry nochmal. Äh~ gehst du zufällig mit ihm durch den Park?"

"Ja, genau."

"Okay, darf ich mitkommen? Ich muss auch da in die Richtung. Ich hab noch was vor."

Breit lächelte sie mich an.

"Sehr gerne, ich kann so süße Begleitung immer brauchen, Kleiner, ich pack nur schnell meine Sachen zusammen. Dann stell ich dir Eunji auch mal richtig vor, ja?"

Einen Moment sah ich zur Seite, dann zurück.

"Ja, klar. Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Also, äh, gehen wir dann direkt?"

 

*

 

Es freute mich zu sehen, wie Eunji einen Moment lang die Gesichtszüge entgleisten, als er mich auf die Entfernung sah. Dann spielte er hier also sein geheimes Spiel, ja? Deshalb musste es unbedingt der Park sein, damit er seine Freundin schnell in Empfang nehmen konnte.

"Hey Schatz", er küsste sie, als wir ankamen.

Er trug eine Kappe, die ich kannte, als wäre es meine eigene. 

"Hey. Sehunie hat mich begleitet."

"He-Hey~ ja! Du bist Sehun? Mensch, dich hätte ich auch gerne tanzen sehen, aber ich hatte echt einen dringenden Termin."

Ich nickte nur stumm. Jiwoo stieß ihn locker an.

"Was hast du denn da an? Seit wann hast du das heiße Teil?"

Feuer frei.

"Oh, das ist eine limitierte Snapback von New Era! Das sollte eine Nachproduktion der Reihe mit MARVEL zusammen sein, aber es gab Fehler in der Produktion, wobei sämtliche Farben komplett vertauscht wurden, weshalb New Era einfach eine limitierte Auflage draus gemacht hat. Hulk ist ja nicht blau und Captain America ist ja nicht Captain Canada", erklärte ich nüchtern und kicherte, wobei ich mir nicht einmal die Mühe machte, es echt klingen zu lassen.

Eunji sah einen kleinen Moment in meine Augen. Und wie ich ihn jetzt auffliegen lassen würde. Glaubte er ernsthaft, ich würde den Mund halten? Nicht, wenn es um meinen besten Freund ging. Und erst Recht nicht, wenn er ihn beklaut hatte.

"Witzig, mit sowas kennst du dich aus? Du bist so gut mit Mode, Kleiner. Schneid dir von ihm mal eine Scheibe ab, Schatz. Also woher? Die war doch sicher teuer."

Ich sah ihr nun direkt ins Gesicht und erkannte, wie sie es im Endeffekt auch ohne Worte schon verstand.

"Ja~ schon möglich. Vermutlich hat er sie seit gerade eben, die gehört nämlich Baekhyun", ergänzte ich entsprechend und nickte bekräftigend, "Und ja, das Teil war richtig teuer, ich hab über drei Monate dafür gespart. Schau mal nach dem Etikett hinten drin."

"Bitte was? Bullshit, Kleiner, die- hey!"

Jiwoo hatte ihm die Kappe abgezogen und inspizierte sie. 

Naja und ein Hoch auf Baekhyuns leichte Paranoia seit er als schwuler Nerd geoutet war und von mir coole Geschenke bekam, denn er hatte immer seine Initialen in seinen Kappen stehen, da diese ihm häufig geklaut wurden. 

"Eunji was willst du denn mit Baekhyuns Kappe, hm? 'B-B-H' steht nicht für Park Eunji, oder? Kannst du nicht lesen und schreiben? Hast du keinen Plan von Eigentumsrecht?"

"Die hab ich gefunden-", wollte er sich rausreden.

"Lüg mich nicht an", unterbrach Jiwoo ihn, "Schön, dass du ihn nicht leiden kannst, das kann ich auch nicht unbedingt, aber was ziehst du ihn ab, huh? Ich glaub es nicht! Wo nimmst du dir das Recht her ihn so zu behandeln?"

Mit der Zunge schnalzend verdrehte er die Augen.

"Oh komm schon, Süße, ich hab ihn nur ein bisschen verarscht-"

"Und ihn beklaut! Ich fasse es nicht! Sehunie, Schätzchen, hier, bring die deinem Freund zurück. Also wirklich, ich regel das hier. Also hast du ihn getroffen, ja?"

"Ja was? Komm schon, ich kann ihn nicht ausstehen! Ich hasse es, wie der Typ mich anguckt, das hat er verdient, ja? Ich find es so ekelhaft, wie er dauernd ankommt und mich total blamiert, das ist richtig abartig! Der soll wissen, wo er dran ist!"

"Doch nicht so! Verdammt nochmal", zischte sie, "Wie kannst du so mit ihm umgehen?! Und außerdem, wie engstirnig denkst du denn?! Nur weil du nicht schwul bist, heißt es nicht, dass es ekelhaft ist! Homosexualität ist ja wohl völlig in Ordnung und das geht dich ja mal gar nichts an, für wen andere sich entscheiden! Wer zum Teufel hat dich so scheiße erzogen?!"

"Ich darf mich ja wohl wehren, wenn dieser ekelhafte Typ-"

"Dich wehren? Er hat dich doch nicht angegriffen, du Idiot!" 

"Ist er noch hier?", fragte ich sofort dazwischen.

Eunji begann zu lachen. 

Wo war er denn, verdammt?

"Klar, der heult irgendwo. Stehst du jetzt lieber zu diesem scheiß Nerd, Jiwoo? Zu der Schwuchtel da hinten im Park? Und dem Pisser hier?"

"Ja, ganz richtig. Na los, geh schon, Sehunie."

"Ciao", verabschiedete ich mich nun direkt von ihr, als ich wusste, wo Baekhyun war, "Viel Spaß noch, falls es überhaupt noch gut wird. Mach dir nichts draus, Eunji, du hast sie nicht verdient."

Dann lief ich im Schnellschritt an Eunji vorbei, ließ es mir nicht nehmen, ihn und sein ekelhaftes Grinsen anzurempeln. Er war von links irgendwo gekommen, also ging ich diesen Weg entlang und hoffte, dass Baekhyun noch da war. 

Und tatsächlich, ein Stück den Weg entlang saß er auf einer Bank vorm künstlich angelegten See. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, saß er natürlich auf der Rückenlehne mit den Füßen auf der Sitzfläche vor sich. 

Ich hatte ja gehört, dass er wohl weinte, aber zu sehen, wie sich sein Körper schüttelte und dann wirklich zu hören, wie er schluchzte, tat schon verdammt weh. Ich dachte immer, es sei schon schmerzhaft, zu wissen, dass ich für ihn nur sein bester Freund war, aber hier zu sehen, wie er so entsetzlich weinte, brach mir das Herz.

Ich ging vorsichtig zu ihm rüber, stellte meinen Rucksack hinter die Bank und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ruckartig erschrak er und sah zu mir und schüttelte meine Hand direkt ab. Er blinzelte stark, hatte ganz gerötete Augen und die Tränen quollen nur so über. Seine Augen waren ursprünglich wohl mit Eyeliner betont und wäre es nicht vom Weinen so verlaufen, würde er bestimmt super damit aussehen. Ich wusste nämlich, dass er seine Augen ansonsten zu klein fand. Besonders ohne Brille und er trug sie gerade nicht und erkannte mich dementsprechend nicht direkt. Sie lag aber auch nicht in der näheren Umgebung.

"Hey... Ich bin 's nur, hyung." 

Er atmete ganz schwer, nickte knapp und vergrub augenblicklich wieder sein Gesicht in den Händen. Ich legte den Arm um ihn und stützte mich etwas über ihn. Vorsichtig streichelte ich seine Haare. 

"Baek, es tut mir leid. Ich hasse es, dich so zu sehen."

Er setzte sich nun auf, drehte sich zu mir. Ich nahm ihn direkt in den Arm, drückte seinen Kopf gegen meine Brust. Sein Weinen machte mich unendlich traurig, es war die Hölle.

"Hyung... Hey... Bitte hör auf zu weinen. Egal, was du denkst, gib dir nicht die Schuld dran, dass er so ein Arschloch ist. Bitte, Baekhyun. Ich-", leise seufzte ich, "Ich weiß, wie scheiße es sich anfühlen kann, wenn man sich in jemanden verguckt hat, der nicht genauso fühlt. Das tut weh, ich weiß, aber irgendwann wird das schon wieder gut. Und ich versprech dir, dass ich diesen Idioten auch nie wieder in deine Nähe lasse, hörst du?"

Plötzlich sah er mich schluchzend an, presste mich aber direkt wieder an sich. Seine Hände verkrampften regelrecht um den Stoff meines Shirts. Ich spürte, wie dieses seine Tränen aufsaugte und immer nasser wurde. Von den Flecken, die der verlaufene Eyeliner machte mal ganz abgesehen. Er wischte einmal über seine Augen und holte tief Luft.

"D-Du bist verliebt?", fragte er bloß.

"Ja, schon länger. Manchmal ist es echt schön und dann wieder unerträglich, ich kenne beides. Aber ich komm klar."

"Und- und... und ich-ich hab's nicht gemerkt?", er schluchzte erneut laut, und brach erneut in Tränen aus, "Ich bin so- so ein scheiß, beschissener Freund für dich, d-dass ichdasnichmitgekriegthabdasses... dass es dir so geht, estutmirsoleid! U-Und-Und dass ich heute nicht da war, obwohl du- obwohl ich's ver-... versprochen hab!"

"Sh, sh, sh, beruhig dich, das tut doch jetzt nichts zur Sache und außerdem bist du der beste Freund überhaupt- Um Gottes Willen, wieso hast du ein blaues Auge?"

Besorgt hielt ich ihn einen Moment auf Anstand, um mir das ordentliche Veilchen anzusehen. Es war zwar nicht stark geschwollen, aber schon ziemlich dunkel auf dem Wangenknochen angelaufen. Behutsam nahm ich sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um es genauer anzusehen. Dann ließ ich ihn wieder los.

Baekhyun atmete tief durch, noch einmal, bis er ruhiger wurde und sich beherrschen konnte.

"Weil ich... eine scheiß Schwuchtel bin, die es verdient hat, solange ich so an seinem Arsch hänge und ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfe. Anders... lern ich nicht, dass ich ekelhaft bin und mich von ihm fernhalten soll."

Dann presste er die Lippen zusammen, atmete erneut durch und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Neue Tränen liefen daraufhin über seine geröteten Wangen. Ich strich sie vorsichtig mit den Daumen weg und schüttelte den Kopf, als er mich wieder ansah. Vorsichtig zog ich ihn wieder an mich und streichelte durch seine Haare, während er sich an meinem Shirt festhielt. Indes ließ ich seine Kappe neben ihm auf die Bank fallen.

"Das hat er gesagt?"

"Mhm", machte er leise, "Und dann... hat er mir plötzlich ins Gesicht geschlagen, als ich ihm an den Unterarm gefasst hab, um mit ihm zu reden. Ich war voll überfordert, Sehun, ich-"

"Dazu hattest du auch alles Recht. Das geht gar nicht, sowas darf dir niemand antun, erst recht nicht dieser Pisser", ich schnaubte wütend, "Gott, ich wünschte, ich hätte ihm eben doch eine reingehauen, als ich ihn gesehen hab."

"Nein!", rief Baekhyun direkt dazwischen, "Um Gottes Willen, nein. Bitte, Sehunie, ich will nicht, dass du irgendwann so wirst wie er. Er hat nicht verdient, dass du dich auf sein Scheiß-... sein Scheißniveau herablässt. Dafür bist du zu gutmütig und viel zu klug."

"Was hat er noch gemacht?"

Baekhyun seufzte angestrengt. Er rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte gekränkt den Kopf, als würde er nichts erzählen wollen.

"Mir vor die Füße gespuckt. Und wenn ich so 'ne scheiß Schwuchtel sei, könne ich meinem Loser-Freund ja einen blasen gehen, wenn ich ja so heiß drauf bin. Das solle ich nicht an ihm auslassen, weil es so widerlich ist. Allein der Gedanke, ich könne was von ihm wollen, weißt du?"

Entsetzt schüttelte ich den Kopf. Dieser Typ machte mich einfach so wütend, das hatte ich bisher nicht erlebt.

"Er ist so ein Mistkerl, ich hasse ihn. Selbst wenn er dich mögen würde, hätte er dich nicht einmal ansatzweise verdient."

Der Ältere seufzte leise und lehnte den Kopf wieder gegen mich. Ich spürte, wie er nickte, während ich wieder durch seine Haare streichelte. Dabei fuhr ich mit den Fingern über seinen Nacken, den Rücken und zurück zum Kopf.

"Hunie... Es tut mir leid."

"Mir auch."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und verfestigte seinen Griff um mich.

"Nein, muss es nicht. Ich hätte wirklich auf dich hören sollen. Ich hab einfach gedacht- ich hab's satt, der Loser zu sein und... Und ich dachte, dass er mich wirklich mag, weißt du? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich euch allen und vor allem dir nicht vertraut hab. Ich wollte mich nie mit dir streiten, dafür bist du mir viel zu wichtig."

"Sorry, dass ich dich angeschrien hab", murmelte ich und küsste seine Haare ganz leicht.

"Hab ich verdient. Ich bin so sauer und so enttäuscht von mir. Ich fühl mich so schlecht, dass ich so scheiße zu dir war. Oder dass ich so viel von diesem Arsch gehalten hab. Und... auch, dass ich gesagt hab, dass du mir nichts gönnst, weil das stimmt überhaupt nicht."

Eine ganze Weile hielt ich ihn einfach nur an mich gedrückt und strich seine Arme und den Rücken auf und ab. Zwischendurch traten noch vereinzelte Tränen hervor, die ich jedoch jedesmal erfolgreich wegwischte. 

"Willst du dich erholen und dann nochmal richtig drüber sprechen? Ich weiß nicht, damit du runterkommen kannst oder nochmal-", fing ich leise an.

Der Ältere schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Dann ließ ich ihn los und er setzte sich anständig auf. Ich nahm meinen Rucksack einen Moment zur Hand und besorgte mir ein Taschentuch, mit dem ich begann, seine Augen vorsichtig von dem verlaufenen Eyeliner zu befreien. Er blinzelte verstärkt, als ich ganz behutsam über sein blaues Auge strich. Nun nahm er meine Hand in seine.

"Nein... L-Lass uns was essen gehen, okay? Ich bezahle. Das bin ich dir schuldig. Und... und wir können dann zu dir gehen und Dark Souls ausprobieren, wenn du... noch willst... Aber wenn du nichts mehr mit mir unternehmen willst, dann... dann ist das-", seine Stimme zitterte schon wieder ganz gefährlich.

Als würde ich ihn wegen sowas direkt abschießen. Klar, es tat irgendwie ein wenig weh, ihn wegen diesem Idioten zu trösten, andererseits aber nicht, schließlich war der Blödmann jetzt unten durch. Und auch die Streiterei hatte sich ja geklärt.

"Bullshit, ich unternehm mit niemandem lieber was, als mit dir und das meine ich absolut ernst. Ich verzeih dir, ausnahmsweise-"

"Danke-"

"WENN du mir was versprichst", fuhr ich ihm über den Mund.

Er nickte sofort.

"Mach sowas nie wieder. Ich schwöre dir, ich will nicht nochmal erleben, dass du sowas mitmachst. Das hältst du nicht aus und... das halte ich auch nicht aus."

Und er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das passiert mir nicht nochmal. Ich tu dir sowas auch nicht nochmal an."

Nun lächelte ich breit.

"Davon geh ich aus. Gehen wir?"

Er nickte und stand auf. Ich nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und wischte noch einmal über seine Wangen. Sie waren ganz gerötet und warm. Irgendwie sah er ja niedlich aus, so verheult, aber nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht nochmal erleben. Ich musste ihn jetzt wiederaufbauen. Und am besten ging das mit Videospielen und vielleicht auch ein paar Komplimenten. Die hatte er in meinen Augen sowieso rund um die Uhr verdient.

"Ich glaube, du brauchst erstmal was richtiges gegen deinen verschmierten Eyeliner und ein bisschen Eis zum Kühlen. Was fällt dem eigentlich ein, dir zu sagen, dass du ohne Eyeliner blöd aussiehst? Das ist nämlich totaler Schwachsinn, du bist auch ohne bildhübsch, hyung."

"Und Brille-"

"Hä?"

"Er meinte, er sei froh, dass ich keine Brille habe, weil er das hässlich findet. Naja und dass meine Augen klein sind und ich sie doch betonen solle. Aber- naja, ich sehe ohne Brille einfach nichts in meiner Nähe und hab meine Kontaktlinsen jetzt raus geheult... und meine Brille ist zu Hause."

Ich seufzte leise, schüttelte den Kopf und presste einfach einen überschwänglichen festen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Daraufhin hob ich seine Kappe von der Bank auf und setzte sie ihm verkehrt herum auf.

"Oh man, Baekhyun! Dann holen wir deine Brille halt auch noch. Du musst ja auch sehen, wie du bei Tekken verlierst. Komm endlich, du Nerd, wir müssen nerdiges Zeug machen, sonst krieg ich mein Tagespensum nicht mehr voll. Sonst muss ich demnächst noch mehr tanzen, damit ich den neuen Coolnesspegel im Lot halten kann. Nur deinetwegen!"

Baekhyun lachte endlich wieder. Zwar leise und er schniefte einmal dazwischen, aber immerhin. Er nahm die Hand an, die ich ihm hinhielt. Wenn wir zu Hause bei mir waren, würde ich erst einmal alles dafür tun, ihn wieder gut gelaunt zu kriegen und ihn erstmal mit sämtlichen Mitteln von dieser ganzen Gefühlskacke abzulenken.

"Apropos, Hunie?"

"Mhm?"

"Hat, ähm, hat Chanyeolie gute Aufnahmen?"

"Klaro."

"Und lief es gut?", er stieß mich sachte an, "Wie warst du?"

Unbeeindruckt musterte ich den Älteren.

"Ich war wie immer hammergeil."

Kichernd entblößte er seine weißen Zähne und nickte zustimmend.

"Das bezweifle ich nicht im geringsten. Ich... wäre zu gerne dabei gewesen. Besonders jetzt bereu ich's wirklich."

"Vielleicht bin ich so nett und tanz dir mein Solo zu Hause vor."

Nun lächelte ich ihm aufmunternd zu und nahm ihn an die Hand. 

"Ich bin ausnahmsweise auch noch dein Blindenhund. Komm, bevor sich dein grauer Starr ausbreitet, alter Mann."

"Ich bin weitsichtig, Hunie, ich kann Gefahren noch vor Kyungsoo erkennen. Ich schaff das schon."

"Was wenn dich plötzlich jemand aus der unmittelbaren Nähe angreift? Huh? Was dann?"

"Blindenhund und Wachhund also?", kicherte der Brünette.

Er wischte über sein Gesicht und lächelte nun etwas fröhlicher und zuversichtlicher.

"Absoluter Liebling und bester Freund?", entgegnete ich auffordernd.

"Ja, das bist du auf jeden Fall, Hunie."

Der Ältere lächelte mich breit an und trotz durchschimmernder Traurigkeit sah er schon viel besser aus. Dann umarmte er mich noch einmal, legte den Kopf auf meiner Schulter ab und drückte mich an sich. Er atmete tief durch, während ich über seinen Rücken streichelte und seine Seiten entlangfuhr. Daraufhin lösten wir uns und ich nahm ihn wieder an die Hand.

"Danke, dass du für mich da bist, obwohl ich so ein Idiot zu dir war. Weißt du überhaupt, wie viel mir das bedeutet und wie wichtig du für mich bist?"

Ich tat etwas nachdenklich.

"Naja~ ich kann es erahnen, so als zweites Genie in unserem Kreis. Du kannst es mir aber gern öfter sagen, tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Locker stieß er mich in die Seite.

"Ab jetzt jeden Tag, wenn du willst."

"Das ist ja wohl das Mindeste. Morgens, mittags, abends bitte."

"Selbstverständlich, du Halb-Nerd."

"Halb?", fragte ich verdutzt.

"Du bist zu cool, um ein ganzer zu sein."

"Ah... Dann bist du auch kein ganzer."

Ich beugte mich zu ihm und gab ihm einen langen festen Kuss auf die Wange. Währenddessen spürte ich seine schlanken Finger, die sich an meinem Shirt festhielten und den Kragen hinterher richteten.

"Süß von dir, danke. Dass du mit mir rumhängst, ich fühle mich geehrt, obwohl ich lieber zwölfmal am Stück Hawking lese, statt auszugehen oder sonderlich viel mehr Sport zu treiben. Du bist der beste Freund, den man haben kann und du bist so viel erwachsener als ich-"

"Oh mein Gott. Geht das jetzt wieder los? Pack den Romantiker wieder ein, Hilfe, Kitsch-Alarm! Ich mag so kindische Loser wie dich eben! Cool sein heißt doch nicht sportlich sein oder auszugehen. Cool bist du, wenn du andere so respektierst, wie sie sind und das kannst du allemal. Wir gehen jetzt endlich, sonst ist deine Mom vor uns da und du darfst ihr erklären, was los war. Und danach~ geb ich dir einen wirklichen Grund zu heulen, wenn ich dich bei Tekken auseinander nehme." 

Nun schnaubte er. Ich war wirklich froh, dass er so gut darauf einstieg. Der Brünette zwickte in meine Wange. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, ihn abzulenken und das klappte mit ihm Gott sei Dank immer ziemlich gut.

"Ja, als ob, Hunie. Davon träumst du doch."

"Nicht nur davon, hyung", gab ich unbedacht preis.

"Apropos! Mach dich drauf gefasst, dass ich dich die nächsten Tage nicht in Ruhe lasse, bis du mir erzählst, in wen du verliebt bist."

Neugierig musterte er mich. Vorsichtig wischte ich noch einmal über seine Augen, die noch immer etwas feucht aussahen. Einen Moment verzauberten seine glänzenden Augen mich regelrecht, ehe diesmal ich in seine Wange kniff. Natürlich in die gesunde.

"Ich, ähm... weiß nicht, ob du bereit bist, das zu erfahren."

"Oh Gott, bah, es ist Chanyeol."

"Nein!", fauchte ich entsetzt.

"Minseok? Der hat doch einen Freund, du Flittchen."

"Nein, der auch nicht."

"Okay, Junmy- warte, Quatsch, das wäre ja nahezu Inzest. Luhan?"

"Was will ich denn mit dem?"

"Hast Recht, frag ich mich auch. Okay. Tao. Du hängst in letzter Zeit viel mit ihm rum. Erwischt! Magst du ihn etwa lieber als mich?"

"Dann lieber eine Frau. Und nein, ich mag niemanden lieber als dich, das weißt du doch."

"Ähm~ oh mein Gott, du stehst auf mich!"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Braue sah ich ihn an. Er würde mir jetzt im Moment sowieso nicht glauben. Klarstellen konnte ich das alles auch... wann anders. Aber ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, es ihm wirklich zu sagen. Der richtige Moment musste nur noch kommen. Nur durfte ich den natürlich nicht verpassen.

"Selbstverständlich, Baek."

Locker schlug er meine Schulter.

"Siehst du! Ha! Wusste ich."

"Natürlich wusstest du das."

"Klar, ich bin ein Genie. Okay, Spaß beiseite, hau raus, Sehunie."

Ich seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, woraufhin er gespielt genervt stöhnte. Baekhyun war wirklich des Öfteren furchtbar blind. Aber Gott sei Dank hatte er ja eine Sehhilfe.

*

*

*

"Okay, hyung... Wir machen Neustart mit neuem PSN-Account und hundert Prozent und die Platintrophäen in Dark Souls, aber Teil eins bis drei und dann sag ich es dir."

Empört schrie er auf und schlug mit einem meiner Kissen nach mir. Wie ein quengelndes Kind schüttelte er den PlayStation-Controller und daraufhin mich.

"Nein! Das dauert hundert Jahre! Fünfzig Prozent pro Game und die Hälfte der Trophäen, komm schon! Sei nicht so gemein zu mir! Fünfzig. Deal?"

Ich biss auf meiner Unterlippe herum, während ich seinem Schmollmund und den Welpen-Augen auswich. Ziemlich unerwartet bekam ich einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt.

"O-Okay, mach Fünfundsiebzig draus, Baekhyunie."

Im Augenwinkel sah ich ihn grinsen.

"Sehr gut. Deal."

 

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, Du hattest Spaß und mein Drama-Kram war kein Reinfall!
> 
> Konstruktive Kritik ist selbstverständlich erwünscht und auch sonstige kurze Rückmeldungen wären super süß, auch in fünf Jahren noch :D   
> Fehler, Wünsche und Ängste darfst Du mir natürlich auch melden. (Seit Monaten wird mein Kram nämlich nicht mehr gebetat x)... Huch, die Uni ist schuld.)
> 
> Bis dann~
> 
> Sazandora


	3. Bonus - 10 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! 
> 
> Es geht noch einmal weiter~ aber nur mit einem Bonus. Der ist auch nicht aaaaallzu abhängig von der Hauptstory, aber ich dachte, es ist nicht verkehrt ^^ 
> 
> Danach fertig. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir ^^'

*

 

Ich hatte für heute große Pläne gehabt. Es war Freitagabend und eigentlich wollte ich noch mit Baekhyun essen gehen, doch dann war er um halb sechs für eineinhalb Stunden in der Badewanne verschwunden und hatte ohne es mir zu sagen angefangen zu kochen, als ich - natürlich aufs Restaurant bezogen vorfreudig - duschen gegangen war. 

Das war schon mal blöd gelaufen, doch schließlich wollte ich sein Essen nicht ungewürdigt lassen. Danach noch Ausgehen wäre ja auch eine Option gewesen, doch beim Essen hatte er eine Mail bekommen, dass irgendwas für seine Arbeit heute Abend raus musste, ergo hatte er sich danach direkt an den PC gesetzt. 

Damit waren meine Pläne erst einmal dahin. Daraufhin hatte ich mich geschlagen gegeben und an die alte PlayStation gesetzt. Natürlich hätte ich Idiot auch was sagen können, aber es ging mir um etwas Großes zwischen uns beiden, womit ich ihn gern überraschen wollte.

Ich ging die vorn angezeigten Spiele durch, stieß auf Dark Souls und was sollte ich sagen? Ich bekam dabei eine neue Idee. Heute war auch Freitagabend, das würde die Sache noch melancholischer gestalten. Damit war mein anfänglicher Plan zwar vollkommen über den Haufen geworfen, aber was sollte es schon.

Während ich nun eine Zeit lang spielte, stand Baekhyun gegen halb Neun wieder auf und kam daraufhin zu mir. Ich sah ihn kurz an, erwiderte sein Lächeln.

"Fertig~", summte er. 

"Sehr gut~", entgegnete ich in ähnlichem Singsang, "Zeig mir später den Character."

"Klar."

Er küsste meine Wange. Gott, dieser Mann war so süß, er war wirklich mein Traummann. 

Daraufhin ging er wieder aus dem Raum, vermutlich in die Küche. Als er wieder rein kam, sammelte er unsere Klamotten vom Boden und vom Couchtisch auf, sortierte auf dem Schreibtisch in sauber und getragen. Getragene Wäsche, die wir gestern zugegebenermaßen vor lauter Lust und Verlangen auf dem Wohnzimmerboden verteilt hatten, warf er in die Wäschetonne im Badezimmer gegenüber. 

Dann sammelte er Papierkugeln auf und warf sie in den gestern Morgen von mir verfehlten Mülleimer. Auf dem Schreibtisch legte er die verstreuten Unterlagen auf einem Stapel zusammen und lieh sich zuletzt noch mein Deo, welches noch immer neben seinem PC stand. Sein Blick traf kurz darauf meinen, während ich ihn abwartend beobachtete.

"Was?", fragte Baekhyun.

"Ist dir so langweilig, dass du aufräumst?", ich sah einen Moment wieder in den Fernseher.

"Ist das Spiel so langweilig, dass du mir dabei zuguckst?"

"Ich liebe und verehre dich, also kannst du mir verübeln, dass ich dir zugucke?"

"Nein und ich liebe dich auch und kümmere mich um dich und unsere Wohnung?", entgegnete er überzogen pampig und piekte mir in die Wange.

Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge, zog den Kopf weg. Kichernd streichelte der Ältere meine Haare. Einen Moment sah er selbst in den Fernseher, wie ich im Augenwinkel sah und versuchte vermutlich, die Story nachzuvollziehen.

"Willst du noch ausgehen oder so?", fragte er beiläufig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nee."

"Aw~ sorry, falls du vorhin gehen wolltest."

Ich fühlte, wie er meine Haare küsste. Dann machte ich kurz Pause, legte einmal meinen Arm um seine Taille und küsste seine Seite.

"Quatsch, alles gut. Ich komm hier sowieso gerade gut voran."

Er kicherte leise.

"Das sehe ich, ja. Bist schon viel weiter als ich?"

"Nein. Ist eine vom DLC."

"Ah~ ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht, du könntest mich überholen."

Kurz lief er an die Heizung, fühlte an ihr die Temperatur, lief zurück, mir durchs Bild, um zum Badezimmer zu gehen, aber machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging rüber in unser Schlafzimmer, das auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers angrenzte. Dafür lief er mir also zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal durchs Bild und ich konnte mich nicht zurückhalten, ihn dafür anzumaulen. Das machte er nicht anders, also durfte ich, zumal es nie wirklich böse gemeint war.

"Hast du's bald? Du bist nicht durchsichtig, Mann. Was suchst du denn?", rief ich ihm nach.

"Klamotten", entgegnete er nur laut.

Ich pausierte das Spiel leise seufzend und lief ihm nach. Im Türrahmen sah ich ihm zu, wie er sich umzog.

Seine Jeans wich einer meiner dicken Jogginghosen, ebenso wie er sich einen meiner Hoodie übers Shirt zog und Stricksocken von ganz unten aus einer Schublade heraus kramte. 

"Ich kann auch die Heizung höher stellen, Schatz."

Er sah auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, geht schon."

"Stell sie trotzdem bitte höher."

"Ja, toll."

"Ja, was ziehst du dich dick an, wenn die Heizung hier besser funktioniert als die Sonne?"

Er verdrehte die Augen. 

"Wenn wir sowieso heute nur hier bleiben und kuscheln, wäre ich halt gerne entweder kuschlig angezogen oder nackt und da ich nicht davon ausgehen kann, dass du dich jetzt auch ausziehst, zieh ich halt mehr an", er hob die Schultern und schnaubte leise.

Ich grinste ihn nun dreckig an, hob die Schultern. 

"Ich hab nichts dagegen, wenn du nackt neben mir liegst."

Wirklich nicht, ich stand schließlich voll drauf. Wenn er es aber nicht mehr gewusst hätte, hätte er sich ja spätestens gestern wieder dran erinnert. 

"Dann musst du aber auch!", beschwerte er sich.

"Nein, mir ist kalt. Ich will nicht wieder krank werden. Die dumme Grippe Anfang des Monats hat mir gereicht. Und wenn ich noch mehr Tage krank mache, wird Choi wieder motzig."

"Dieser Blödmann!", trotzig sah er mich an, "Oh mein Gott, ey, der kriegt an eurer nächsten Weihnachtsfeier was zu hören, wenn ich mitkomme. Wenn's sein muss auch früher."

Ich lachte nun und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Zurückgelehnt warf ich einen Blick auf mein Handy. Die Nachricht von Tao ignorierte ich, streckte Baekhyun die Hände hin, als er rein kam. 

"Baby, chill, alles gut. Und jetzt komm her, wenn du kuscheln willst."

Gemütlich war gut. Gemütlich war genauso romantisch wie schick essen, oder?

Schnell lief er auf mich zu, sprang halb aufs Sofa und warf sich breit lächelnd direkt gegen mich. Ich lachte leise, gab ihm einen Kuss. Daraufhin legte ich den Arm um den Blonden. Seine derzeit fast platinblond gefärbten Haare standen ihm echt gut und wenn er sie dann noch stylte, war er noch unwiderstehlicher als sowieso schon für mich.

Während er nun auf der Seite liegend den Kopf auf meinem Bauch platzierte und es sich bequem machte, streichelte ich noch einmal verträumt durch seine Haare. Einen kurzen Moment später schob ich ihn langsam tiefer. Schließlich wollte ich ohne Widerstand an den Armen noch etwas weiterspielen.

"Was soll das?", fragte er.

Gott, er klang jetzt schon müde, dabei hatte er sich gerade erst hingelegt.

"Rutsch mal weiter runter-"

"Ah~ ich bin zu müde für 'nen Blowjob, Mann, stell dir mal vor, ich muss dabei gähnen! Am Ende beiß ich dir was ab, oder-"

"Ich will keinen Blowjob, Baek, ich will dir nur nicht dauernd den Controller gegen den Kopf hauen oder meinen Arm so umständlich auf deinem Gesicht ablegen."

Lachend rutschte der Ältere tiefer, bettete den Kopf auf meinem Oberschenkel und streichelte diesen mit der linken Hand.

"Ich dacht schon", kicherte er, "Sehun?"

"Ich liebe dich."

"Aw, witzig, ich wollte gerade das gleiche sagen. Ich liebe dich auch. Und ich brauch jetzt 'n Powernap."

"Nicht, dass das wieder so ausartet wie letzten Dienstag."

"Na~, das waren doch nur viereinhalb Stunden. Weckst du mich gleich?"

Ich lachte leise und summte zustimmend.

"So wie gestern morgen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Sex ich an einem Wochenende wirklich vertrage, Schatz."

"War schon mal mehr", entgegnete ich und beugte mich für einen Kuss zu ihm runter.

"Ja, stimmt auch wieder. An deinem Neunzehnten oder als wir eingezogen sind, wann war mehr?"

"Weiß nicht. Also wie gestern morgen", summte ich und lachte leise.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

"Ganz wie du magst. Aber oh mein Gott, Hunie, wie bist du nur so wollüstig geworden? Was hab ich falsch gemacht oder eher gesagt was hab ich richtig gemacht?", kicherte er.

Wieder strich ich durch seine Haare. Ja, stimmte schon, als wir zusammenkamen und in der anfänglichen Zeit, seit wir auch miteinander schliefen, war es nicht so oft in mehrere Akte ausgeartet. Aber da hatten wir ja auch beide erst einmal damit klarkommen müssen, den besten Freund nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit zu daten, zumal wir beide hin und wieder auch recht schüchtern werden konnten. Inzwischen ja nicht mehr. Jahrelang schon nicht mehr und wäre auch eine Schande, wenn das nach zehn Jahren immer noch der Fall wäre. 

"Deine Erziehung", erklärte ich, "Außer dir und mir hatte seitdem keiner mehr ein Mitspracherecht."

Er stemmte sich einmal auf, kletterte halb an mir hoch und küsste mich zärtlich. Ich strich dabei seine Seite auf und ab, vertiefte den Kuss noch ein wenig. Leise seufzte ich, als er sich von mir löste und es sich wieder auf meinem Bauch gemütlich machte. Etwas umständlich nahm ich noch die Wolldecke, die neben mir auf der Armlehne hing und breitet sie über dem Blonden aus. 

Eine Weile spielte ich weiter, ärgerte Baekhyun während Zwischensequenzen, indem ich mit seinen Haaren spielte, auf seine Nase tippte und so weiter. Ich konnte die Finger nicht von ihm lassen, er war so niedlich, wenn er schlief. Ich hatte mich auch dagegen entschieden, ihn so zu wecken, wie gestern. Als ich ihn nach einer Stunde dann vorsichtig weckte, sah er mich verschlafen an. Ich war jeden Morgen so froh, wenn ich das sah und ich wollte es für immer jeden Morgen miterleben. 

"Kaffee?", fragte er mit rauer Stimme und sah mich weinerlich an.

Ja, das wollte ich auch weiterhin jeden Morgen für ihn tun oder auch jedesmal, wenn er aufwachte. Ich lachte leise auf und küsste seine Stirn. Vorsichtig schob ich ihn zur Seite und stand auf. Ich lief in unsere Küche, schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an und nahm eine frische Tasse aus dem Schrank. Kurz darauf mit Kaffee versorgt lief ich zurück zu Baekhyun, der schon den Controller in der Hand hielt und weiterspielte.

"Natürlich, du hast mich voll ausgenutzt", tadelte ich ihn gespielt und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf.

Engelsgleich lächelte er mir zu und nahm den Kaffee an. Er setzte sich auf. Daraufhin kletterte ich auf seinen vorigen Platz und machte es mir ebenso gemütlich, wie er sich zuvor. Tatsächlich gähnte ich auch ziemlich sofort, als ich die Decke über mich zog.

"Schlaf ein bisschen, mein kleiner Schatz. Ich bin dein großer Bruder, natürlich pass ich auf dich auf und halte alles Böse von dir fern. Also ich bin jetzt Gott sei Dank nicht dein Bruder, Hunie, aber du weißt was ich meine."

"Ja. Niedlich, wann hast du das denn auswendig gelernt?", piesakte ich ihn 

Empört schlug er meinen Oberarm.

"Für meine Rolle?!"

"Und was wenn du nicht stark genug bist?", fragte ich daraufhin, um ihm den Gefallen zu tun.

Breit grinste er und presste mich einmal an sich.

"Dann nehm ich deine Hand und wir laufen weg. Wenn es sein muss vor der ganzen Welt, bis wir sicher sind und ich dich wieder lächeln sehen kann", antwortete er.

Vermutlich war es kitschig, aber so waren manche Dramen eben. Und da Baekhyun neben seiner Arbeit als Programmierer in Sachen Videogames seine Berufung als Schauspieler entdeckt hatte, übte er seine Texte auch fleißig mit mir. Und dieser Dialog eben war auch tatsächlich ziemlich süß, wenn man bedachte, dass der große Bruder mit seiner kleinen, schwerkranken Schwester redete.

Nun ließ ich mich aber wirklich dazu hinreißen, ebenfalls ein wenig zu schlafen. Allerdings auch nur eine halbe Stunde. Auch ich brauchte ein wenig Anlaufzeit, wach zu werden, zog mich einfach an Baekhyun höher und küsste seine Wange. Er pausierte das Spiel und legte den Controller auf die Seite, um meine Taille zu umschlingen. 

"Gut geschlafen? Gar nicht so lang, willst du gleich ins Bett gehen?"

Ich nickte. 

"Ja, gleich", murmelte ich und lehnte mich gegen ihn.

Daraufhin sah ich ihm noch eine kleine Weile beim Spielen zu, bis mir zugegebenermaßen langweilig wurde. Ein bisschen, aber immerhin langweilig. Ja, ins Bett gehen war eine Option, aber gerade wurde ich wieder etwas wacher.

Also machte ich mich daran, leicht über seinen Oberschenkel zu streicheln. Ich küsste seine Wange erneut. Damit verleitete ich ihn auch in den ein oder anderen tieferen Kuss. Letztendlich nahm ich ihm den Controller weg und schob ihn mit dem Rücken voran gegen die Armlehne. 

"Hallo, ich war gerade voll dabei, deinem Mongo den Arsch zu retten."

"Das hast du auch echt gut gemacht, aber jetzt würde ich gerne was anderes spielen, was hältst du davon?"

Er hob die Schultern.

"Jedenfalls keinen Abstand", damit zwinkerte er und erwiderte mein Kichern, "Komm her, Baby."

Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, als ich meine Lippen gegen seine presste. Er leckte über meine Unterlippe, woraufhin ich die Lippen öffnete, um ihm mehr Zugang zu verschaffen. Meine zweite Hand fuhr ziemlich direkt unter den Hoodie und das Shirt, das er noch trug. Federleicht, dann bestimmter streichelte ich die warme Haut und küsste sein Kinn, seinen Kieferansatz und seinen Hals. 

Ich schob seine Beine nun auseinander, um mich zwischen diese zu legen und machte es mir bequem. Seine weichen Hände fuhren durch meine dunklen Haare und er küsste mich unters Auge. 

"Tanzt du heute nochmal für mich?", fragte er leise und lehnte seine Stirn gegen meine.

"So oder richtig?", raunte ich und rollte mein Becken gekonnt gegen seins ab.

"Beides find ich gut", entgegnete er. 

Damit küsste ich ihn noch einmal sehr ausgiebig und fuhr diesmal mit beiden Händen unter den Stoff. Unten an der Jogginghose zog ich provokant am Bund. 

"Mh...", machte Baekhyun leise.

"Gut so?", fragte ich, als ich über seine Oberschenkel massierte. 

Ich stützte mich auf, küsste mich über seinen Hals, während ich seine Beine etwas aufschob, dass er sie anwinkelte. Nun etwas besser in der Position bewegte ich meine Hüfte noch etwas weiter.

"Ja... Ah~ ist doch krank! Du bist überhaupt nicht mehr mein kleiner süßer Sehunie!", knatschte er plötzlich und stieß mich locker vor die Brust.

Was zum Teufel?

"Hä bist du dumm? Ich bin doch immer noch der gleiche Sehun wie früher."

"Gar nicht wahr!", maulte er weiter und zog einen Schmollmund, sah mich trotzig an, "Du bist doch schon lang nicht mehr der süße kleine Hunie, den ich vor zehn Jahren entjunfert hab! Du bist voll fies, Mann, mir hat damals niemand gesagt, dass ich mich drauf einstellen muss, dich bald meinen Daddy, statt mein Baby zu nennen! W-T-F Mann, wo bleibt mein Pubertätstruck, der mich überrollt?!", während ich ihn daraufhin nur herzlich auslachte, piekte er fest in meine Bauchmuskeln, "Wo unter den sexy Muskeln ist mein Baby hin, hast du's gefressen oder was?!"

"Das fällt dir nach zehn Jahren auf?"

"Nein, das fällt mir immer kurz vor deinem Geburtstag auf, Mann! Du bist wie Schnaps, je älter du wirst, desto besser wirst du, wie machst du das?"

Noch immer grinsend, nahm ich seine Handgelenke und küsste seine Hände. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen sah er mich dabei an. Demonstrativ wich er noch meinem versuchten Kuss aus, damit ich ihn nicht so simpel abwimmeln konnte. 

"Hyung, jetzt hör schon auf zu motzen", kicherte ich, "Heul nicht rum, du stehst doch drauf, das sagst du mir ständig, also beschwer dich nicht."

Er schnaubte leise, nickte dann aber knapp. 

"Du hast ja Recht, ich fahr total auf dich ab, egal was du machst. Ich bin für alles für dich zu haben, weißt du doch. Aber du warst immer mein süßer Liebling und jetzt bist du so ein heißes Gerät, ich komm nicht drauf klar! Ich sehe aus wie früher! Jetzt bist du voll der Daddy und ich bin das Baby!"

Ich biss auf meine Unterlippe und musterte ihn knapp. Baekhyun war schon immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert gewesen. Er war unglaublich süß. Aber auch unglaublich heiß. Er war schüchtern, aber auch offen.

"Bullshit. Sogar in dem Aufzug bist du rattenscharf, Baek", raunte ich nun in sein Ohr und zog mit den Zähnen am Ohrläppchen, "Du bist auch immer total sexy. Entspann dich, komm schon. Und du weißt doch, dass du immer ran darfst, wenn du willst, ich verbiete dir nichts", ich küsste die gebissene Haut und entschloss mich ihn noch ein wenig aufzuziehen, "Du bist eben selbst schuld, ich zwing dich ja nicht, aber ich weiß, wie sehr du drauf stehst, also nutze ich das aus."

"Pf. Ja, ich weiß und ich steh auch wirklich auf dich und alles."

Überwältigt von meinem heißen Atem auf seiner Haut, meiner absichtlich tieferen Stimmlage, den Lippen auf seinem Hals, umfasste er meine Wangen und küsste mich. Natürlich zog ich sofort mit und wir gingen noch etwas weiter, als ich ihm über die Lippen leckte. Doch dann fiel ihm wohl wieder ein, dass er sich kindlich per Zwergenaufstand bei mir beschwert hatte, also schob er mich wieder etwas von sich weg.

"Aber du warst so süß und unschuldig, als du's mir gebeichtet hast! Und jetzt sowas, Mann, ich weiß gar nicht wohin damit, so viele Ständer spür ich gerade zwischen meinen Beinen!"

"Ey, erstens sind es nur zwei und das ist auch gut so und bleibt besser auch so und zweitens hatte ich überhaupt keine Chance, es dir anständig und eigenmächtig zu beichten, weil du mich einfach geküsst hast", tadelte ich ihn.

Empört sah er mich an.

"Ja, weil du so süß warst! Ich musste einfach, ich kann mich doch nicht zurückhalten, wenn mir der süßeste Junge der Welt sagen will, dass er mich liebt!"

"Du hast voll meine Selbstdisziplin gesprengt."

"Ja, weil du mich liebst!"

Nun rollte ich belustigt mit den Augen und beugte mich für einen Kuss zu ihm vor.

"Diesmal wirklich hundert Prozent in allen Teilen und ich verrate dir noch was."

Er seufzte.

"Nicht wieder von vorne bitte. Und wenn dann ein anderes Game. Außerdem, was denn diesmal? Dass du mich heiraten willst?"

Daraufhin begann ich heiter zu lachen. Verständnislos sah er mich an. Fuck. Immer noch das gleiche Spiel, immer noch ein ziemlich blinder Baekhyun. Würde er keine Kontaktlinsen tragen, würde ich ihm seine Brille suchen gehen. 

"Oh mein Gott, hyung, manchmal hasse ich dich ein bisschen! Damals hast du mich auch so dumm gefragt, ob ich auf dich stehen würde und ohne es zu wissen hast du voll ins Schwarze getroffen."

Er kicherte einen Moment, ehe er scheinbar verstand, was ich gesagt hatte. 

"Uhm... jetzt echt?", hakte er nach.

"Ja, echt", murmelte ich.

"Du- du willst mich heiraten?" 

Ich wollte ihn heiraten. Auf jeden Fall. Natürlich wollte ich das, ganz unbedingt. Ich liebte ihn schließlich. Ob symbolisch oder aus welchen Gründen auch immer, ich wollte einfach mit ihm verheiratet sein. Ich wollte ihn nicht nur meinen besten Freund und meinen festen Freund nennen, sondern auch meinen Ehemann.

Nun setzte ich mich auf. Er folgte mir, nahm meine Hände in seine. Ich spürte schon, wie meine Wangen rosa anliefen, was ihn grinsen ließ. 

"Aw, Baby, du bist hin und wieder ja doch so niedlich wie früher", feixte er, "Willst du mich wirklich heiraten?"

Moment, nahm er mir die Frage jetzt auch noch vorweg? Er wirkte gerade ziemlich ruhig und so wie er mich ansah, merkte ich, wie emotional er vermutlich gleich werden würde. Zeit ihn zum Heulen zu bringen und mit der Sprache rauszurücken.

"Ja, das will ich", ich legte mir schnell meine Worte zurecht, "Weißt du ich hab mir echt Gedanken gemacht, weil du doch so romantisches Zeug magst und dann wollte ich eigentlich mit dir ausgehen und dir öffentlich den Antrag machen. Aber dann, als du eben gearbeitet hast und ich Dark Souls in der PlayStation gesehen hab, da hab ich dran gedacht, dass ich dir auch so persönlich bei unserer Freitagstradition meine Gefühle gestanden hab, nachdem du, gut und ich auch, was dafür tun musstest, weißt du was ich meine? Ich dachte eben, als Adaption zu damals und nur mit uns beiden, ganz gemütlich, das würde dir besser gefallen, weil es für uns zwei persönlich romantischer wäre. Und- und ich wollte eigentlich auch nicht so lang drum herum reden, also-", ich atmete durch und umfasste seine Hände nun auch, drückte sie und küsste sie, "Baekhyun, willst du mich heiraten?"

Es fühlte sich an, als würde die Zeit stehen bleiben. Ich hatte wirklich den Mann, der seit Jahren mein bester Freund war, der mich immer in Schutz genommen hatte und mein jetziger geliebter Freund war, dem ich mit fünfzehn total verschüchtert meine Liebe gestanden hatte, einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. 

Ich konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr ich ihn liebte und erst recht nicht, wie sehr ich ihn heiraten wollte. Aber so langsam wollte ich eine Antwort. Baekhyun sah mich bisher nur an. Ganz plötzlich aber zog er einen ungewollten Schmollmund, zog die Brauen zusammen und nickte. 

"Ja, ja natürlich. Ich kann mir nichts schöneres vorstellen", er nahm meine Wangen zwischen die Hände und küsste mich einmal, "Sehun, ich liebe dich, natürlich will ich dich heiraten."

"Ich liebe dich auch", hauchte ich und gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss. 

Er wischte über seine Augen und zog mich fest in seine Arme. 

"Das war der romantischste Antrag, den du hättest machen können. Ich brauch dafür keinen Schnick-Schnack, Baby, ich brauch nur dich dafür."

"Genau genommen... hast du mir die Tour schon wieder versaut. Ich wollte die Frage als erstes stellen", maulte ich.

Er kicherte daraufhin belustigt und sah mir in die Augen. Ich verteilte kleine Küsse auf seinen weichen Lippen, die er jedes Mal erwiderte.

"Aber du warst so süß!", entgegnete er bloß und brachte mich zum Lachen.

 

*

 

*

 

*

 

"Dass du mich echt zwingst, alle drei Teile nochmal neu anzufangen, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Du bist ein mieser kleiner Penner, weißt du das?", tadelte er mich, doch ich lachte nur drüber.

"Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir auch nicht leid."

"Warum sagst du's mir erst dann, huh?", maulte er, "Das ist noch ein ganzes Game, das fehlt. Du erzählst mir doch sonst alles und du kannst mir alles sagen, also sag mir doch auch, in wen du verliebt bist."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Lag vielleicht daran, dass ich zu schüchtern war, es ihm zu sagen? Aber wenn ich mir ja einen Grund gab, würde ich es tun müssen. Ich wollte ja, aber ich brauchte etwas Vorlauf. Ich war nicht gut darin, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Aber ich hielt mich an Versprechen, weil alles andere war unehrlich. Und ich wollte ihm gegenüber nicht unehrlich sein oder werden. 

"N-Naja, dann muss ich ja. Ich-Ich halte mich schließlich... an das was ich sage."

"Hä, traust du dich nicht? So schlimm kann er nicht sein, komm schon. Ich lach nicht und ich hasse dich nicht dafür. Gib mir wenigstens Infos. Hun, bitte. Ich guck mir auch nochmal deine Performance an, so oft du willst." 

Ich seufzte, während ich den Controller wieder an mich nahm. Baek würde keine Ruhe geben und ich war zu ehrlich, um mir Ausreden einfallen zu lassen.

"Er ist zwei Jahre älter als ich."

"Oh~ okay? Bin ich auch."

"Ja, ich weiß. Er mag auch Videogames."

Baekhyun zog die Brauen zusammen.

"Auch Dark Souls und Tekken?"

"Ja."

"Aha...", machte er bloß, "Kenn ich ihn? Ist er klüger als ich?"

"Ja, kann sein und nein... er stellt sich ziemlich dumm an."

Der Ältere lachte auf und nickte.

"Wie sieht er aus?" 

"Gepflegt. Hübsch, besonders wenn er lacht. Er hat viel Humor, den gleichen wie ich. Aber wir sehen uns leider nicht so oft, aber... ich vermisse ihn dann, nur glaube ich nicht, dass er was davon weiß."

Wie ich ihm einfach ansah, dass es ihm überhaupt nicht in den Kram passte, dass ich es ihm nicht sagte. Aber ich wusste ja auch nicht wie. Ich hatte mir ja erhofft, per Zeit mit ihm und Videogames einen Weg zu finden, es ihm anständig zu sagen. Mir fehlten noch die Worte. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich "Baekhyun, ich hab mich in dich verliebt", oder "Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, hyung", sagen sollte. Solche Kleinigkeiten brachten mich gerade wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Ernst oder locker, scherzhaft oder emotional, keine Ahnung. Das hatte ich noch nie gemacht, ich war total überfordert. 

Ich hatte bisher nur einmal jemanden geküsst und da war ich geküsst worden und nicht andersherum, weil ich mir da nichts ausgemalt hatte. Naja eine Beziehung hatte ich bisher auch nicht geführt, entsprechend war es das erste Mal, dass ich so intim mit jemandem über meine Gefühle sprach. Vor lauter Nervosität machte mein Magen schon Randale, doch ich schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit.

"Und was magst du an ihm so?"

"Hyung-"

"Ich frag ja nicht nach Namen!", verteidigte er sich.

Ich seufzte nur und nickte.

"Er ist echt... Er-"

Baekhyun nahm mir den Controller weg und warf sich seitlich auf meinen Schoß, sah mich von unten an.

"Hunie~ Hunie, Hunie, Hunie~ ich will nur wissen, was du an ihm lieber magst, als an mir."

"Das hätte ich bei Eunji auch gerne gewusst", murmelte ich.

Er rollte sich herum, dass er den Kopf zu meinem Bauch gedreht hatte und schlang einen Arm um mich. Wäre ich Körperkontakt von Baekhyun nicht gewöhnt, würde ich wahrscheinlich jetzt noch eine Spur nervöser werden, als eben, als ich gehört hatte, dass nicht mehr viel fehlte zum Einlösen meines Versprechens.

"Wie sieht er aus? Besser als ich?"

Ich seufzte leise, rollte mit den Augen. Als Baekhyuns Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen, musste ich mir ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Er sieht wirklich hübsch aus, Baekhyun. Seine Augen glänzen immer, wenn er gute Laune hat und ich hab noch nie ein süßeres Lächeln gesehen. Noch was oder sind wir durch?"

"Findest du ihn nur attraktiv oder auch mehr?"

"Ich mag alles an ihm. Wie er mit mir umgeht und mit seinen Freunden und für mich ist er wirklich... perfekt. Ich find ihn attraktiv, süß, witzig und er ist wirklich cool, aber", Baekhyun setzte sich wieder auf und kam mir näher, rutschte ganz nah an mich heran, "Egal wie oft ich ihm das sage, er checkt es nicht. Und- Und das reicht, ich werd sonst emotional und ich will lieber weiter Dark Souls spielen."

Mit teils zusammengezogenen Brauen sah ich ihm in die dunklen Augen. Er sah mich genau an, lächelte ganz sanft.

"Eins noch."

"Was?"

"Verknallt oder verliebt?"

Einen Moment schloss ich die Augen.

"Glaub es oder nicht, ich bin wirklich verliebt in ihn."

"Oh Sehun, du bist so süß und dieser Vollidiot merkt nicht, dass du's ernst meinst", seufzte er und lehnte sich plötzlich vor.

Mit verschlossenen Augen und ganz leicht geöffneten Lippen, war er auf einmal so nah wie wenn er mich auf die Wange küsste. Nur irgendwie zielte er nicht auf meine Wange. Innerlich erschrak ich ein wenig, als ich plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen fühlte und kniff die Augen zu. Seine Finger strichen über meine Wange an meinen Hals hinab, während er vorsichtig seine Lippen auf meinen bewegte, wenn auch nur für einen Moment. Wahrscheinlich wirkte es total erzwungen, wie ich versuchte den Kuss in der kurzen Zeit zu erwidern. 

Es war... komisch, ihn zu küssen. Nicht schlecht, aber komisch. Ganz seltsam. Es gefiel mir, wirklich, doch gleichzeitig war es einfach... ja, komisch eben. Er war schon lang mein bester Freund und wir hatten immer aufeinander gehangen. Als ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte, hatte ich das gleiche Gefühl gehabt. Es war anders. Aber gut.

Es rauschte in meinen Ohren und meine Wangen wurden ganz heiß, als hätte ich Fieber. Die Hitze breitete sich weiter aus und ich kam mir total verkrampft und damit auch ziemlich dämlich vor. Er machte mich wirklich nervös und nicht nur, dass ich ihn gerade küsste, nein, ich küsste allgemein eher selten. Bisher... nicht oft. Entsprechend kam ich mir wirklich sehr unbeholfen vor.

"Hast du schon mal geküsst und es mir nicht verraten?", murmelte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

Er ließ mich kaum zu Wort kommen, also schüttelte ich nur ganz knapp den Kopf. Etwas zittrig fasste ich an seine Wange. Vermutlich sah ich ihn an wie ein aufgescheuchtes Tier, doch er ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Dann musst du üben, Hun... Auch wenn du ein Naturtalent bist", seufzte er leise.

Etwas perplex lächelte ich in den Kuss, der folgte, genoss es aber. Ich traute mich so langsam mehr, legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken. Mit dem Daumen streichelte ich die kurzen Haare. Auf einmal schlang er die Arme um mich und zog mich mit sich. Er legte sich halb auf mich. Mit den Zähnen zog er vorsichtig an meiner Unterlippe, leckte über sie drüber.

Vermutlich merkte er, wie nervös ich war, denn er machte erst noch etwas langsamer, legte nur seine Lippen mehrfach zärtlich auf meine. Als ich mich etwas beruhigte, wurde ich auch langsam komfortabler damit, ihn zu küssen und ergriff sogar selbst die Initiative. Mit den Händen in seinem Nacken zog ich ihn runter für einen weiteren Kuss. Doch als ich seine Zunge letztendlich an meiner fühlte, merkte ich, wie mir noch wärmer wurde.

"Und in wen bist du verliebt?", fragte er leise und küsste meine Wange, meine Nase und wieder meine Lippen, "Ich will es wissen, komm schon. Ich will wissen, wen ich hassen muss, weil er mir meinen Liebling wegnimmt."

Ja, das war doch jetzt nicht sein Erst, oder? Ich hatte echt gedacht, er könnte es verstanden haben. Aber oh mein Gott, es klang so gut, wie er das sagte und überhaupt, dass er es sagte. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen? Also, es klang ziemlich stark danach, dass ich mit meinen Gefühlen nicht mehr allein war. Er war doch eifersüchtig, oder? Er hatte eben schon so geklungen, sich immer vergleichen zu wollen.

"Hyung-", setzte ich an, doch er unterbrach mich. 

"Du bist so süß, er hat dich überhaupt nicht verdient. Ich wette er hat keine Ahnung von dir."

Mein Atem ging seltsam zittrig und ich klammerte mich förmlich an seinem Shirt fest. Der Ältere hatte ein Bein zwischen meine geschoben und ich nahm gerade jegliche kleine Berührungen von ihm wahr. Er lehnte ganz nah über mir. Seine Augen waren nur zwei Drittel geöffnet und er sah runter auf meine Lippen, ehe er sie wieder mit seinen verschloss. Vorsichtig strich er über meine Wange. 

So langsam realisierte ich, was eben passiert war. Ich sah noch einmal in sein Gesicht, sah auf seine rotgeküssten, feuchten Lippen, seine ebenso etwas geröteten Wangen. Ich sah auf meine bebenden Hände, die inzwischen auf seinen Schultern lagen, dann zurück in Baekhyuns dunkle Augen. Mein ganzer Körper war total aufgeheizt und irgendwie war mir vor lauter Aufregung total schlecht. Das hatte ich noch nie gehabt, nicht einmal vor der letzten Premiere.

Der Ältere presste die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie. Er strich nun durch meine Haare und ordnete sie wieder. Dann setzte er sich auf und zog mich hoch. Er sah in seinen Schoß, in dem er seine Hände nervös knetete. Ich sah einen Moment zur Tür, atmete durch und sah ihn an. 

"Ouh-woah", machte ich und blinzelte ihn etwas verständnislos an, "Ernsthaft jetzt?"

"Uhm... Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht so überrumpeln-", fing er an, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort.

"Nein, nein, ist äh, ist schon gut, hyung, ich-ich-i-ich wollte- Dieser Vollidiot, den du meinst", er nickte und ich schüttelte leicht entnervt stöhnend den Kopf, "Oh mein Gott, DU bist so ein- DU bist der Vollidiot, Mann! Oh, du bist echt ein Idiot! Willst du mich verarschen, so blind kannst du doch nicht sein, hyung?!", platzte es aus mir heraus.

Aus weit geöffneten Augen starrte er mich an. Das war ja... einfacher gewesen, als gedacht. Und da er mich ja auch geküsst hatte, würde doch auch nichts schlimmes mehr passieren, oder?

Plötzlich nahm er die Hand vor den Mund und begann zu kichern. Er vergrub sein Gesicht nun in beiden Händen und begann lauter zu lachen. Ich beobachtete ihn nur skeptisch. Indes setzte ich mich in den Schneidersitz und wartete ab. Er sah nun wieder auf, wischte über seine Augen und grinste mich an.

"Nein, im Ernst?", gluckste er, "Jetzt echt und ich hab nichts gemerkt? Fuck, ich hasse mich gerade so sehr, das glaubst du gar nicht", er nahm meine Hände in seine und drückte sie fest, "Das wollte ich dir nicht antun. Ich, echt? Du bist echt in mich verliebt?"

"Ja. Wirklich, du. Ich-", ich atmete durch, "Ich bin seit Ewigkeiten in dich verliebt und- nichts!"

Er wurde wieder ernst und schüttelte den Kopf. Das war doch jetzt keine Abfuhr oder? Weil schließlich hatte er mich geküsst und nicht andersherum-

"Süßer, es tut mir so leid, dass ich das so lange nicht gemerkt hab. Als du mich hierum gebeten hast, hab ich mal mehr drauf geachtet, die ganzen Wochen, weil ich es echt wissen wollte. Was ich wirklich schon länger hätte tun sollen und dann hab ich wohl nicht alles richtig gedeutet und... Ich war auf einmal so eifersüchtig, weil du mir so wichtig bist und ich weiß jetzt, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst, bei dieser ganzen Scheißaktion mit Eunji. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Verzeihst du mir?"

Oh Gott, nicht dieser Welpenblick.

"Nein."

Sein sanftes Lächeln fiel in sich zusammen. Er war wieder kurz vorm Knatschen. Süß. Damit konnte ich auch besser umgehen, als mit seinem Schmollmund.

"Bitte."

"Nein."

"Sehunie~", maulte er auch schon los und schüttelte meine Hände ungeduldig. 

Daraufhin kam er näher und schmiegte den Kopf an meine Schulter. Er sah mich von unten an. 

"Hundert Prozent", entgegnete ich so streng ich konnte.

Entsetzt richtete er sich wieder auf.

"Ich hasse dich. A~haha, aber dafür müsste ich bei dir schlafen, sonst schaffen wir das nie und wir müssen ganz viel Zeit dafür miteinander verbringen, Schatz-", fing er scheinheilig an.

Stumm lachend lehnte diesmal ich mich zu ihm vor und verschloss seine Lippen mit meinen. Mit 'Schatz' könnte ich mich anfreunden. Ich fasste an seine Wange und strich über sie, fuhr seinen Unterkiefer nach. Er sah mich hinterher an und seufzte.

"Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt, Hunie. Das hast du mir auch nicht schwer gemacht, als ich mal versucht hab, schlau zu sein und drauf zu achten."

"Versucht."

"Ja."

"Gott sei Dank weiß ich, dass du auch manchmal wirklich schlau sein kannst. Darf ich dir das vielleicht auch nochmal richtig sagen? Ich meine jetzt, wo du's vorweg genommen hast?"

"Sorry. Bitte."

Ich sah ihn abwartend an.

"Bei hundert Prozent."

"Komm schon, es tut mir doch leid!"

"Ausnahmsweise, Lieblingsnerd. Aber erst... fünfundsiebzig Prozent und noch mindestens ganz viele Küsse." 

"Nur weil du so süß bist."

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, Du hattest Spaß! Bei Fragen, Wünschen und Ängsten bewirf mich einfach mit der Packungsbeilage. Ein paar Rückmeldungen, in welcher Form auch immer, sind natürlich gern gesehen.
> 
> Danke fürs Lesen! <3
> 
> Sazandora
> 
>  
> 
> (*DLCs sind Erweiterungen für Games, z.B. Extralevel)

**Author's Note:**

> So~ der kleine Zweiteiler ist halb fertig, yay xD
> 
> Baekhyun ist nur ein bisschen pubertär schwachsinnig und offen für Drama. 
> 
> Und ich hatte auch mal Bock auf wenigstens ein bisschen Drama um mich darin zu üben, für eventuell folgende FFs ^^
> 
> Bis dann, Part zwei kommt demnächst! 
> 
> Lass mich bis dahin doch bitte wissen, wie du Rejection findest <3 
> 
> Sazandora


End file.
